Luna's hope for Yuna's safety/Encountering Russel Van Pelt/Fighting off his men
Here is how Princess Yuna encounters Russel Van Pelt the first time in Princess Yuna and Jumanji. Meanwhile, Princess Luna was shedding her tear in hopes to see her daughter again. Princess Luna: (sobbing) Hiro: There, there. It's alright. Blow? (offers Luna a tissue) Princess Luna: (blows on her tissue) Thank you, Hiro. (sniffs) I hope Yuna and her friends will make it home. Princess Solarna: Me too. Hiro: We must have faith in Yuna, she and her friends will come home, I know she will. Princess Celestia: Be careful, My little niece. You're our only one hope to fix many wrongs. Suddenly, the vines kept on growing as they all try to avoid the purple poison shooter and the big yellow plant. Back inside Jumanji, Yuna was sadder missing her mother so much. Ruby Roundhouse: Yuna, are you okay? Princess Yuna: Oh, I'm okay, I just miss my mama. Smolder Bravestone: Don't worry, we'll get you and your friends out of this game, we promise. Ruby Roundhouse: As long as nothing bad happens, we will get you home. Just then, they heard some drumming. So, they looked out the window and notice a stampede of Albino Rhinos charging at them! Shelly Oberon: It's a stampeding herd of albino rhinos! Dipper Pines: How much further, Seaplane? Seaplane McDonough: There's no time for directions! Let's just go! So, Seaplane took the helicopter and its about to go up. But the albino rhino bumped into the helicopter, knocking the pin out to prevent the helicopter to go up. Seaplane McDonough: I'm losing control! Smolder Bravestone: Yuna! Take the spare pin and try to reconnect it! Princess Yuna: I'll do my best, Smolder! With quick thinking, Yuna worked her flight and use her magic aura to reconnect the control of the helicopter. Princess Yuna: I got it! Princess Flurry Heart: Hurry up! As Dipper was about to throw up, he'd accidentally dropped the Eye of the Jaguar and one of the 13 journals to the canyon below. Dipper Pines: Sorry about that! Pound Cake: I'll get them! Pumpkin Cake: Careful, Bro! Just as Pound Cake flew down swooping about, he got the the Eye of the Jaguar and one of the 13 journals. Pound Cake: (flew back on board) Piece of Cake! Shelly Oberon: Way to go, Pound Cake! As they found a safe place to stop, Yuna and her friends were relieved. Princess Yuna: (panting) We made it! Thunder Spectrum: That was close. Honker Muddlefoot: Where to next? Shelly Oberon: We should be going to the Jaguar temple at the next canyon. Russell Van Pelt: I don't think so. Mabel Pines: Russell Van Pelt! Russell Van Pelt: Men, get the Jewel and the Journals! Smolder Bravestone: Come on, let's fight those guys off! Princess Yuna: We got your backs! Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: On Smolder's signal, get a head start and away from Van Pelt! Dipper Pines: Right. During their escape, they fought off as many of his men they could take down. Pound Cake: Hey, Smolder! Heads up! Just as Smolder ducked, Pound Cake punched one of the men. Man #1: Oof! Smolder Bravestone: Good punch, Pound Cake. Pound Cake: Thanks. During the escape, One of Van Pelt's men threw a dagger at Dipper, but it was caught by Yuna's magic aura. Princess Yuna: Come on! We have to get back to the chopper and get to the next canyon! Dipper Pines: Coming! Princess Yuna: Let's go! Just as everyone were altogether again, they escape to the chopper and continue to the next canyon. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225